everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Bethany Terawet
Bethany Terawet is a 2019 all around introduced character. Taking on the role of Bes from Egyptian Mythology, Beth sides with the Roybels, due to loving her destiny as protecting families, but isn't much of a big fan of a few members who are on the Royals side. A shy yet caring girl, Bethany has made her mistakes, and lives them to the fullest. Character Personality Bethany is one of the many motherly figures that roams the halls of Ever After High. An absolute pure soul some say, she's caring and loyal to almost everyone she meets. A figure who tries to make sure everyone is alright, she tries her hardest to make everyone feel welcome, even if they don't even want her company. Despite knowing not everyone will like her, she tries her hardest to make sure everyone has a chance to be happy. In fact, Bethany is actually one of the most respectful people you would have met in your whole lives. Even if one person tries to tease her and make her life miserable, not only will she brush it off; but she'll literally make them feel the same way she does to everyone; sharing someone with a kindred soul. As she says, treat others how you want to be treated, even if the person really deserves it. However, Bethany is absolutely shy and timid, and can have a tiny mental breakdown at the littlest things. She's constantly concerned for other people's safety, and freaks out when one bad thing happens to them. She hides the fact that she's way too over protective, and when first meeting someone, Bethany is known to stutter like crazy, and in a stressful situation, doesn't know how to react about how to solve the situation, or to either scream her lungs out or run for her life. Bethany enjoys people who are trying their hardest to be unique, and hates it when others fit into the crowd. She prefers to have her own style, and ignores the trend due to the fact she aspires to be different from other people. For example, Bethany despises the idea of drinking different types of beer, and doesn't want to communicate with people who do, especially after what being like that did to her when she was younger. Bethany is also one of the most nervous wrecks, constantly worrying and trying her hardest to be focused. Appearance Bethany, at first, looks really pretty. She has milky chocolate skin, colour soft brown hair colliding with her colour scheme. She has porcelain doll like hands, and tiny feet. But, then you look at her face. It's ghastly. Bethany has a long, spaghetti like head. It looks very crunched, sometimes like it's melting. One eye is pale purple, the other is way darker. Yeah. Your opinions? Interests and Hobbies Babysitting Being the future goddess of mothers and children, Bethany is very close to young children and babies. She has a babysitting campaigning, and wants to continue her passion of doing it. Art Although horrible at certain arts, Bethany loves looking at all the creativity others put on a peice of paper. It actually makes Bethany happy, seeing others happy with their art on a canvas. Languages Bethany loves talking in certain languages, and enjoys learning about certain words in other countries. She can read a tiny bit of runes, and likes to talk to herself in Egyptian. Abilites Powers * Spirit Scaring: A gift from her father, Bethany is able to scare off evil spirits that threaten herself and those around her. * Good Luck: '''Bethany also has a wonderful lucky streak, sometimes giving it temporarily to those around her. * '''Hippo Communication: '''Thanks to her mother, Bethany is able to understand hippos and know how they feel. They can also understand her. Skillset * '''Caring for Families: '''Being the daughter of your god of the god of families and households, Bethany has a great love for families and is a pro at caring for them like they care for each other. Myth How Does the Myth Go? Bas was known to be the Egyptian god of households, mothers and children, and Tewaret, the godess of hippos being his girlfriend. How does Beth come into it? When Betheny was born, her fathers face and a disorder to her body never really helped with her looks. Despite this, the gentle Tewaret and happy Bes constantly cared for their daughter, being the best parents they could. And, of course, changes came. Bethany at thirteen became a rebel, all because of a thing because changes to the body and mind, ready to get yourself older. Something like....smoking? Check. Bethany would sometimes sneak out and smoke for a little bit. She wasn't a heavy smoker, no no. But she came to the same place everyday. Unfortunately, that consequence cane from doing that ghastly thing. Smoking can have affects like losing your teeth, and Bethany had to suffer. So, her face became more horrifying, like some other smokers. She swore to herself to never smoke again, and soon started to become sensitive about the topic called health safety. Soon, her mistake made Bethany hate those who did stuff like drinking, a now common thing for students these days. Soon, Bethany soon attended the Mythology Program at EAH, and was totally calm with this choice her parents made. Viewpoint of Destiny Bethany loves her destiny, and would enjoy to embrace it with all her heart. But, she believes that some people on the Royals side are destiny lunatics, something Bethany is not a fan of. These two choices allow Bethany to side with the Roybels, but is on occasions neutral about all the arguing. Relationships '''Bes Bethany really loves her father, and the two have a amazingly close bond. Bethany appreciates the BE as the start of the name they both share, and personally, Bethy would cry if he died by any means. 'Tewaret' Bethany's mother, Tewaret is a really gentle goddess that Bethy respects dearly. However, Beth is mildly disturbed by the garden of hippos Tewaret has in their household garden. Friends Give her some friends, pls she's lonely. Pets Peggy Peggy is Bethany's pet pug, who she likes to joke is literally her dads nose. Peggy is described as a sweet pug with a tendency to lick everything she sees. Romance While Bethany would love romance, she believes everyone would be scared of what some people would call a face. She's not romantic, but would love a fiancé if she could. Enemies While Bethany doesn't have what you call enemies, she's teased a lot due to her looks. Bethany likes to be nice to them, even though they're doing bad things to her. She treats them equally, because it's the right thing to do. Outfits Signature- Roybels Bethany has a tiny golden choker on her neck. A strap of honey yellow dress is slightly covered by her hair. Bethany's right arm is covered by a long sleeve, with two pug noses as minor patterns. Her left arm has a large easy to see armband. Her cameral colour on her dress is covered by a blue belt with an opal inside, with a dusty aquamarine wing pattern. Her legs are bare until you reach the boots, with a complicated pale brown shoelace design. The tiny edge where Bethany's toes are golden, or a faint yellow. You decide. Class Schedule Period 1: '''Mythology '''Period 2: '''FEL '''Period 3: '''Achlemy '''Period 4: '''Epics 101 '''Lunch Period 5: '''Healing 101 '''Period 6: '''Muse-ic '''Clubs '''Senet Club: '''Along with other Egyptians, Bethany is part of the Senet Club, a loyal team sport to the board game. Quotes Trivia * Bethany loves warm, yellow tones. * Her favourite food is melted cameral, and also Kushari, a Egyptain dish with rice, macaroni and lebtils mixed together. She loves to add tomato sauce on her Kushari as well. * Bethany's birthday is September 15th, making her a Virgo. * Her last name Terawet, is her mother's name, Tewaret, but with the letters mixed. Gallery TBA! Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Itchy's Characters Category:Itchy's Content Category:Work in Progress Category:Egyptian Mythology